Satsuki Momoi
|kanji = 桃井 さつき |gender = Female |age = 16 |height = 161 cm (5' 3") |weight = Secret |birthday = May 4th, Taurus. |blood type = A |team = Teikō (former) Tōō |teiko = yes |job = Manager |talent = Analyst |first appearance manga = Chapter 33 |first appearance anime = Episode 14 |vomic voice = None |anime voice = Fumiko Orikasa }} Satsuki Momoi (桃井 さつき Momoi Satsuki) is the manager of Tōō Academy and previously the manager of the Generation of Miracles at Teikō Junior High. She is in love with Tetsuya Kuroko and sees herself as his girlfriend. Appearance Momoi has long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her large eyes are also pink. She is very slim, slender and has large breasts (according to Riko's Scan, she has an F-cupKuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 2). She is usually seen in her school uniform: a white shirt, a bow and a short skirt. She has also been seen multiple times with a skirt, a light green sweater, zipped open. Personality She generally has a very bubbly personality. She is out-going and sometimes acts flirty, especially with Kuroko. She has a romantic vision of love, falling for Kuroko when he gave her a popsicle stick.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 38, page 14 Midorima has also commented that Momoi is very passionate about basketball, perhaps even more than players themselves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 2 She becomes very serious and almost sly when analyzing the opponents, often saying that men are just too predictable. The only person who she cannot predict is Kuroko, but that only makes her like him more. She is normally very cheerful and bright, but when it comes to Aomine, Momoi can get easily agitated. She cares about him deeply, and because of that, she often acts like his mother and lectures him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 47, page 11 History Momoi Kuro.png|Momoi falls in love with Kuroko Momoi's instant love.png|Momoi's instant love Momoi and Aomine are childhood friends who used to play basketball together when they were young. She was the manager of the boys basketball team in Teikō Junior High School. When she saw some Teikō students eating ice cream, she thought by herself that she would like some too. Kuroko approached her and gave her his ice cream stick, with Momoi thinking that he just dumped his trash on her. Momoi turns the stick over and sees that it's actually worth one free ice cream. She instantly falls in love with Kuroko and approaches him later on, thinking of herself as his girlfriend. Later on, in the -Replace- novel, she falls even more in love with him after he rescues her from being harassed by high-schoolers. Eventually she decides to attend Tōō Academy in order to keep an eye on Aomine and make sure he doesn't get in to trouble. She was worried of what he might do without her nearby. Story Interhigh preliminaries Finals During the match between Seirin and Shūtoku, Momoi appears for the first time at the school gym of Tōō Academy. She is searching for Aomine and finds him laying on some kind of podium. She tells him that Kuroko and Midorima are fighting right now and says that she thinks Kuroko will win, because he is the one she loves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 33, page 26 Aomine says they are both strong. After Seirin's win, she calls Midorima on the phone. Very excited, she shouts at him and asks if he's won or not. Midorima hangs up immediately and Aomine takes Momoi's phone to ring him again. Momoi was seen getting irritated by this.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 35, page 16 Final league Approximately two weeks before the final league, Momoi goes to the Aida Sports Gym to check out Seirin's pool training and to talk to Kuroko. She appears before Hyūga wearing nothing but a zipped open sweater and a teal-colored bikini. The team is shocked to see her and Momoi introduces herself as Kuroko's girlfriend. But Kuroko indirectly denies this and reaffirms that she used to be the manager of Teikō Junior High. After Kuroko gets out of the water, Momoi rushes over to him and presses him to her chest, making the entire Seirin team jealous, though Kuroko stated he couldn't breathe. When asked why she likes Kuroko, she tells the story of how they first met and how Momoi fell in love with him. Momoi then reveals that she has intel on the team, ranging from the players' abilities to Riko's cup size.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 38, page 16 Kuroko and Momoi are seen talking on a nearby bench and Momoi congratulates him on entering the final league of the preliminaries. She then talks about Kagami, comparing him to Aomine. She recalls Aomine's playing style from the past and says that if only he would lose once, that he would return, but he simply doesn't lose. Kuroko speculates that he might win against Aomine and when Momoi takes her leave, he promises her that he'll win for Aomine's sake.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 39, page 18 She later encounters Aomine and scolds him for skipping practice. She was shocked to learn that he had met Kagami and that he thought that Kagami and Kuroko were a bad match. Before the match of Tōō Academy vs Seirin High begins, Momoi calls Aomine on the phone because he is late. He tells her that he overslept and that he is still in school. Momoi hands the phone to Imayoshi and Aomine tells him that he will come later. The match begins without Aomine. On the sidelines, Kise meets with Midorima and the two spectate the match together. They note that Tōō is following Momoi's tactics and that she has predicted and analysed Seirin's moves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 3 On the bench, Momoi suggests a time-out to the coach but he tells her that it's fine and asks her if she handed out the plan of play to the players. She tells him that there is no reason to worry as all of the players know what to do. The Seirin players struggle as they are cornered by the Tōō players who are following Momoi's tactics. Momoi was surprised by the screen Kuroko did to shake Sakurai off Hyūga.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 16 She tells herself that she can never predicts Kuroko's movements, but that this is the reason she likes him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 18 During the time-out, Riko tells her players that Momoi has researched and analysed the second years play, but she can't predict the movements of Kuroko and Kagami. Seirin decides to trust Kagami and Kuroko with the ball. Riko notices that Kagami is at the limit of his jumping and decides to pull him out. When Kagami is about to be subbed back, Aomine suddenly appears putting his hand on Kagami's shoulder telling him to entertain him even a little. Aomine is substituted into the game along with Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 46, page 3 During the break, Momoi gives some honey lemon to the team but everyone is surprised to see that the lemons are not cut.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 47, page 5 Sakurai then takes out his lemons which the team eats instead. The match continues and Momoi remembers how Aomie always used to play basketball as a kid. She remembers him playing with the adults and his free-spirited style. Tōō wins the match with Aomine dominating the court.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 51, page 16 In the locker room of Tōō, some of the Tōō players were talking about their past matches and commented on how terrible Kuroko played, not giving up even though it was useless. Momoi then watched as Aomine threaten his teammates for badmouthing Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 52, page 8 Return of Kiyoshi Summer Training Camp Interhigh Momoi's team is about to play Kaijō but Aomine is running late. Before the match beings, Momoi calls Aomine on the phone but he doesn't answer.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 10 When Aomine finally shows up in the locker room, Momoi scolds him for being late but Aomine tells her that he would definitely be here on time because their opponent is Kise.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 12 The match begins and Momoi is on the bench along with Tōō's coach Harasawa. After watching Kise stop Aomine's Formless shot, Momoi remembers that during their time in Teikō, Aomine and Kise would compete in one-on-one battles often. Kise would always lose, and Momoi would ask Aomine why he can't go easier on him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 65, page 8 Aomine replied by saying that he cannot afford that. Harasawa called out to Momoi, interrupting her memories. He asks her is she gave Aomine data on Kise, but Momoi tells him that Aomine refused to accept it. Harasawa is worried for their defence but Momoi tells him that it's fine since she gave data to the other four players.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 65, page 10 During the break in the locker room, Momoi explains that Kise intends to copy Aomine's complete style of play not just his techniques and that it wouldn't take him long to accomplish this.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 68, page 8 The Tōō players were surprised at this information. When the match restarts Kise manages to copy Aomine. Momoi notices that it is still incomplete and nothing compared to the real thing but notes that he is learning much faster than she expected.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 68, page 18 When Kise finally manages to complete his copy and passes Aomine, Momoi screams telling Aomine to stop as he fouled, this being his fourth foul.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 70, page 3 When Kise attempted to pass to Kasamatsu he was blocked by Aomine who stole the ball. Momoi and everyone else was surprised. The match ends with the score of 98 - 110 for Tōō. Pre-Winter Cup When Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin first years, accompanied by Kiyoshi, went to the Street Basketball 5 on 5, Momoi came to the Seirin gym soaked from the rain looking for Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 4 Riko decides to message Kuroko telling him to come back with everyone to the gym. When Kuroko returns, Momoi runs up to him and hugs him, crying in his arms.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 19 Making the other Seirin members jealous. Kuroko gives Momoi a drink asking her what happened. She tells Kuroko that Aomine hates her and explains that during the Interhigh Aomine injured his leg. She went up to coach Harasawa asking him to bench Aomine for the Interhigh. After Aomine found out about Momoi's intervention, he yelled at her telling her he is still able to play. Momoi then runs off crying. Kuroko tells her that everything is alright and that Aomine didn't mean what he said because he said it out of anger. Kuroko decides to walk Momoi back home.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 13 Before Kuroko and Momoi leave, the Seirin members ask Momoi of the Interhigh results. She informs them that Rakuzan had won the Interhigh and that Yōsen came in third. Riko asks Momoi for the reason Murasakibara didn't compete in the Interhigh, and Momoi tells her that it was because Akashi told him not to. Both Akashi and Murasakibara didn't compete simply because it would be too boring.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 15 After informing the Seirin members of the results, Momoi leaves with Kuroko. Momoi and Kuroko walk home together when Momoi notices Kuroko playing with a ball, something she didn't notice him doing before. Kuroko tells her that he is developing a new technique and asks Momoi if they could make a stop at the basketball court. Kuroko wants to show Momoi his new technique, telling her to tell Aomine about it later. Kuroko then shows Momoi his Vanishing Drive, something Momoi was shocked seeing.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 18 After showing Momoi his new technique, both Kuroko and Momoi continue their walk when Momoi tells Kuroko that she can continue alone. She tells Kuroko that someday they will all definitely play together again.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 19 Winter Cup preliminaries Momoi spectates the matches of Seirin and other teams of the Generation of Miracles. Her team, Tōō Academy, has qualified for the Winter Cup and are in a special branch due to being in second place at the Interhigh. Momoi tries to persuade Aomine to watch the matches with her but Aomine is uninterested and confident that Kuroko and everyone else will qualify for the Winter Cup. Final league Momoi came running late to watch the match between Seirin and Shūtoku. She was late because she wanted to persuade Aomine to come with her, but she was unsuccessful. When she arrives she meets with Kise and the two decide to spectate the match together, even though they were rivals at the Interhigh.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 88, page 7 As the match goes to Shūtoku's favour, Momoi asks Kise on who he thinks will win. Kise tells her that he doesn't know but notes that Seirin would definitely lose only if Kuroko was not there. He tells Momoi that the title of "Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles" is the real deal.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 88, page 21 Momoi notices Midorima smiling and remarks on how much he has changed. She tells Kise that he has also changed but Kise tells her that it wasn't that they changed but that Kuroko had changed them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 89, page 15 When the match continues, both Momoi and Kise remark on how the match is amazing as both of the teams are not giving up, wishing the match would never end. When the match ends, both Momoi and Kise were surprised to find out that the match resulted in a tie, the score being 104 - 104. Later on, Kise and Momoi meet Midorima who was getting a drink from the vending machine.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 93, page 11 The three walk towards Midorima's rickshaw and find that a dog peed inside. Momoi grabs the dog and protects it from Midorima who wanted to throw the dog away. Kuroko appears looking for the dog. Momoi notices the striking similarity between the dog and Kuroko and then faints.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 93, page 15 Kise takes Momoi and carries her back home. Seirin's next match with Kirisaki Daīchi started and Momoi along with the rest of the Tōō players (including Aomine) came to spectate.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 100, page 10 Momoi and the rest dragged Aomine by baiting him with a photo album of his favourite idol, and trapping him in a bag, dragging him to the stadium. During the match, the Tōō players notice that Seirin is at a disadvantage since Kuroko has left the court. After the half-time, when Kuroko returns to the court, the Tōō players remark on how Kuroko disabled Hanamiya's spider web and freed Seirin, allowing them to score again. When Kuroko changed the course of the passes on his own, Aomine tells his teammates that there is no logic needed and that it is simply trust.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 105, page 13 Seirin has won the match and Aomine leaves Momoi behind, smiling now that all of his past teammates have advanced to the Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 7 Winter Training Camp Tōō heard that Seirin will be going to a hot springs nearby and they decide to surprise them. Momoi meets Riko in the girls part of the springs while the rest of the team meets the others in the boys section.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 109, page 20 Momoi tells Riko that there is something she has to tell her and that is that Tōō will be Seirin's first opponent in the Winter Cup. Momoi tells Riko that since she likes Kuroko, she won't go easy on them, and adds that it's too bad that Seirin will be out on their first day. Riko tells her that Seirin is not weak and challenges Momoi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 15 Tōō accepts Seirin's challenge. Winter Cup Round 1 The first round match of the Winter Cup between Seirin High vs Tōō Academy is about to begin. Before the match, Momoi notices Kuroko's determination to win as he tells Aomine that he won't lose again. When the match begins, Momoi analyses each of the Seirin players and their new techniques. She gives her players analysis which will help them defeat their opponents. During the time out, Momoi discovered the secret behind Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and informs her team of the trick; Kuroko misdirects the opponents attention to Kagami, enabling him to use the Vanishing Drive.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 119, page 6 Momoi notes that the Vanishing Drive is a combination play with Kuroko and Kagami. Imayoshi and the rest decide to deal with Kuroko while Aomine should guard Kagami, but Aomine disagrees and goes in a one-on-one with Kuroko where he stops his drive by closing his eyes.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 119, page 14 Before the second half, Momoi informs her team of Kuroko's Misdirection and how it works.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 126, page 12 She notes that Kuroko has to make eye contact before passing the ball and that the key to stopping Misdirection is not to look at Kuroko, but the player he is passing the ball to. Momoi decides that Imayoshi should guard Kuroko. With Imayoshi guarding Kuroko, Seirin is having difficulties using his Misdirection as Momoi has completely shut him down. However, when Kuroko uses his Misdirection Overflow, Momoi's tactics fall apart.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 128, page 17 During the time out, Momoi notices that Aomine wasn't listening to the plan. She then remembers that this was his habit back in Teikō, where if they fought a strong opponent Aomine wouldn't listen.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 130, page 17 She then notes that Aomine has returned to his former self, even if for a little.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 130, page 18 As both Aomine and Kagami enter the Zone, Momoi spectates the rest of the match. When the buzzer beater is rung and the match ends with Tōō's defeat, Momoi cries as it is the first time Aomine and Tōō have lost.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 139, page 10 After the match, both Aomine and Kuroko reconcile. Both teams go to their locker rooms and Momoi goes to search for Aomine. Aomine then asks her if she wants to go buy basketball shoes with him to which he accepts.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 139, page 21 Momoi smiles as Aomine returns to his former self. Quarter-finals Kuroko asks Aomine to teach him how to shoot. Aomine accepts and the two train regularly. On the day of the quarter-finals before the match, Momoi comes and hugs Kuroko during his training and asks Aomine on how they accomplished the shooting in such a small period of time.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 7 Aomine tells her that they didn't do anything special and that he just made Kuroko change his shooting form. Kuroko thanks Aomine, as the latter leaves telling Kuroko that the next time they meet, they will be enemies. Aomine encourages Kuroko not to lose and leaves with Momoi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 10 Momoi spectates the Yōsen High vs Seirin High quarter-finals match along with Aomine who accompanies her.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 148, page 6 The two comment on the team play of both teams and notice Himuro's basketball potential. When Momoi asks Aomine if he is as strong as the GoM, Aomine disagrees saying that he is not a prodigy and can never become one because he doesn't have the talent.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 165, page 16 During the last quarter of the game, Aomine notes how ironic it is that Seirin is solely relying on Kagami while Yōsen is using teamwork. During the last seconds of the match, both Aomine and Momoi were surprised when Kuroko stopped Murasakibara from scoring the final basket.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 169, page 2 Semi-finals Finals Skill Momoi_analyst_anime.png|Momoi as the analyst Momoi analyzes Hyuga.png|Momoi analyzes Hyūga Intel Momoi has been the manager of a basketball team since Junior High school, maybe even before that. Because of this, she has a lot of experience with basketball and loves the sport very much. As the manager, she scouts other teams and reviews their playing patterns. She is able to analyze every ability of every player and can foresee their moves. As commented on by Riko, she is an expert in data-collection and resembles a spy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 9 She then delivers the information to her players and then they are able to read their opponents' moves. So far, the only players that she couldn't successfully predict or see their inner talent are Kuroko and Mayuzumi because of their lack of presence. Relationships Tetsuya Kuroko Kuroko and Momoi have been friends since Junior High School after having met each other as a part of the Teikō basketball team. At first, Momoi didn't think much of him, due to his size and lack of presence off the court. However, after seeing him practice and prove his worth on and off the court, her opinion changed and became amazed at his determination. She occasionally became surprised and even flustered every time he surprised her with his presence, which made her wonder why she was so flustered around him and began to wonder if it was cause she developed feelings for him. However, once Kuroko gave Momoi free ice cream, she immediately fell in love with him and continues to attempt to cling to him. Her feelings later deepened further after Kuroko saved her from being harassed by high-schoolers. Since then she constantly flirted with Kuroko by asking to go home with him and giving him water specially during practices. She wanted to go to the same high school as Kuroko but she decided that it was more important to keep an eye on Aomine so to keep him out of trouble. So far it is unknown if Kuroko has returned her feelings (or is even truly aware of them), but he deeply cares for her, treats her very kindly and sees her as a close friend, even calling her to help Kagami get a new pair of basketball shoes. Even with her advances, he never fails to return them in kindness (though at times in rebuke) and typically denies her being his girlfriend, but is always polite to her and even stands up for her on her behalf. He even agreed to go out on a date with her (though he saw it as an outing between friends) and gave her a stuffed toy as a gift. He is also very good at calming her down, as demonstrated when she broke down crying over a fight with Aomine, to which she was grateful that he comforted her.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 13 Daiki Aomine Momoi's childhood friend and constant playmate. The two were very close as children and often played basketball together. He called her "Satsuki" and she called him "Dai-chan". In Junior High school, much to Aomine's disgust, she began calling him "Aomine-kun", since she thought people would spread rumors about the two of them otherwise. When Aomine got bored of basketball and started to cause some trouble, she stuck close to him and watched over him to make sure he didn't go overboard. Despite Aomine's attitude change, the two remained fairly close throughout their Junior High and high school years. They always went home together and on spent their days off with each other. When they had an argument about Momoi telling their coach to pull him off the team for injuries, he lost it and said that he didn't want to see her "or her ugly face" anymore. Momoi burst in to tears, flung a clipboard at his face, and ran off, calling his face grotesque. Aomine's reaction implied that he hadn't meant to make her cry and regretted it. After Aomine lost to Kagami, he asks her to go shopping with him to buy training gear, making her smile and she then reverts back to calling him 'Dai-chan', but only in private. Since then, they've shown to have been hanging out again like they used to, proving they have become much closer. Ironically, Momoi is exactly Aomine's type; a girl with big boobs. However, he hasn't shown any interest so far (it was never mentioned). This was demonstrated when he accidentally saw up her skirt and merely commented, "Are those your battle panties? They're pretty bold."It might also be that Aomine dislikes Momoi's cooking and that he sees her only as a childhood friend. Generation of Miracles Though not overly shown in the manga or anime, their relationship was revealed in the -Replace- novels. Momoi and Akashi usually gathered data together for their team. She was very obedient towards him and feared him slightly like everyone else did. She and Kise got along well because of their similarly bubbly personalities (and Kise was the first one to notice that she had a crush on Kuroko). Midorima often asked to see her class notes, also asking on what materials she took them on or what pencil did she use (he was convinced that the quality of the materials had something to do with her good grades, and he wanted to improve his to beat Akashi). With Murasakibara, she argued that 'Momo-chin' was not a good nickname and he switched to calling her 'Sa-chin' instead. Seirin Team When they first saw Momoi, they are attracted to her, to say the least. They are often caught oozing on her, after which they are punished by Riko, who is irritated by Momoi's beauty and attitude. The difference between Momoi and Riko's cup size is more than often noted. When Momoi clings to Kuroko, her crush, the entire team is engulfed with jealousy. Though Momoi respects the team's strength, she was still convinced that Tōō Academy was too strong for them, as she was already sure of Tōō's victory when she met with Riko and let her know about their match in the first round in the Winter Cup. Riko replied with passion that she shouldn't look down on them and Momoi was eventually proven wrong when Seirin emerged victorious over Tōō in the WC. Regardless, she showed great sportsmanship and congratulated them nonetheless and since then, continues to cheer for them in the Winter Cup and even assists in training them for their upcoming matches afterwards (which are also at times her attempts to get closer to Kuroko). Trivia * On the first character poll, Momoi ranked 16th, with 345 votes. She rose to 13th in the second poll, with 362 votes. *The kanji 桃 (Momo) in Momoi means peach or peachy-pink, which hints to her hair color. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **Her motto is: "Woman's intuition." **Her favorite food is cherries. **Her hobby is collecting bath powders. **Her specialty is tying a cherry stalk with her tongue. This is also seen in one of the Extras. *Momoi gives nicknames to people she's close to. (Kuroko is "Tetsu-kun", Kise is "Ki-chan", Midorima is "Midorin", Murasakibara is "Muk-kun", Akashi is "Akashi-kun" Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 14, and Kagami is "Kagamin"). She used to call Aomine "Dai-chan" when they were children, but she started to call him "Aomine-kun" in high school otherwise "people are gonna talk." After Aomine's defeat by Kagami, she reverts back to calling him "Dai-chan", at least in private. *Momoi had two girl friends at Teikō Junior High that she nicknamed "Micchan" and "Acchan". Their real names are unknown.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 213, page 10 *Just like Riko, Momoi is also a horrible cook. She served uncut lemons to her team as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 47, page 5 *Momoi was renowned for her beauty during her days at Teikō Junior High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 215, page 11 *As seen in the Extras, though her love for Kuroko is one-sided, they have gone out on a date before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 23 *Momoi hates frogs because Aomine put one on her head once, making her cry. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 18 *She is an only child. *In Q&A section, she dislikes kimchi, because it tastes spicy. References Navigation pl:Satsuki Momoi ja:桃井さつき Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Tōō Academy Category:Teikō Junior High